1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of hyperdermic syringes. In particular this invention pertains to syringes containing medicants. More in particular, this invention relates to syringe assemblies where the syringe includes a predetermined volume of sterilized air for injection into a patient.
2. Prior Art
Syringes supplied in sterile packages are known in the art. Some prior syringes of this type are used to inject air into a patient during an operation. In many cases, such syringes are used by opening the sterile package, pulling back a syringe plunger to pull air internal to the syringe, and then injecting the air into the patient. Unfortunately, the ambient air (even in operating rooms) includes micro-organisms which render the injected air non-sterile. This increases the danger of infection to the patient and may lead to deleterious results.
In some other prior assemblies, sterile air has been inserted into the syringe by withdrawing ambient air into the syringe through a flame. This procedure has been found to be unreliable and further presents the danger of an open flame in the operating room.